Card Packs
The Card Packs were introduced on August 12, 2015 with Version 1.14.9 of the game. Each pack contains 5 cards. Pick or purchase''' Card Packs ' for rewards of , , , , , Collection Items or Dragons. Currently there are eight different Card Packs available at any time: ☀ '''Mystery Pack' ☀ Rare Pack ☀ Premium Pack ☀ Classic Pack ☀ Gold Pack ☀ Edge Pack ☀ Gobber's Pack ☀ Flock Pack Occasionally there are Special Packs available for cash purchases. 'MYSTERY Pack' The Mystery Pack is free and is available every 6 hours. (Dragon Riders receive 2 extra cards in each Rider Mystery Pack) Possible Rewards: * (amounts depend on level of Fish Basin) * (amounts depend on level of Wood Stack) * * * 1 per 1 card * 1 Collection Item per 1 card 'Current Dragons Offered in MYSTERY Pack' **''(Updated: October 10, 2018)'' * Hackatoo * Hideous Zippleback * Flightmare * Raincutter * Sliquifier * Catastrophic Quaken * Night Terror * Shovelhelm * Snow Wraith * Speed Stinger * Sweet Death * Büttor-Bol * Flutter-Fog * Mildew's Strain * Skyfire * Tuffnut's Death Ride **Dragons in the Mystery Card Packs are changed from time to time. 'RARE Pack' The Rare Pack will cost $14.99 and is always available. (Discounts of up to 53% off are occasionally offered). Occasionally Johann will offer a Rare Pack at a one time offer for . Possible Rewards: * * * * * Collection Items 'Current Dragons Offered in RARE Pack' **''(Updated: November 27, 2018)'' * Groncicle * Sandbuster * Submaripper * Sword Stealer * Triple Stryke * Windstriker * Büttor-Bol * Kandy & Kane * Royal Fireworm * Ruffnut's Trancemare * Thornshade **Dragons in the Rare Card Packs are changed from time to time. 'PREMIUM Pack' The Premium Pack will cost $49.99 and is always available. (Discounts of up to 50% off are occasionally offered). Occasionally Johann will offer a Premium Pack at a one time offer for . Possible Rewards: * * * Collection Items 'Current Dragons Offered in PREMIUM Pack' **''(Updated: November 27, 2018)'' * Büttor-Bol * Kandy & Kane * Royal Fireworm * Ruffnut's Trancemare * Thornshade **Premium Dragons in the Premium Card Packs are changed from time to time. ='Odin's Market Card Packs'= 'CLASSIC Pack' Found only in Odin's Market. Possible Rewards: * * * * 'Current Dragons Offered in the CLASSIC Pack' **''(Updated: October 10, 2018)'' * Fireworm Princess * Threadtail * Windgnasher * Champerone * Ghaslit * Hunterbolt **Dragons in the Classic Card Packs are changed from time to time. 'GOLD Pack' Found only in Odin's Market. Possible Rewards: * * * * 'Current Dragons Offered in the GOLD Pack' **''(Updated: October 10, 2018)'' * Fireworm Princess * Threadtail * Windgnasher * Champerone * Ghaslit * Hunterbolt * Reignstorm **Dragons in the Gold Card Packs are changed from time to time. ='EDGE Pack'= Only obtainable through Journey Possible Rewards: * * * * * Collection Items * Bewilderbeast * Junior Tuffnut jr. * Edge Nadder * Edgewing * Night Terror * Nightwatch * Smidvarg * Windshear * Fanghook * Lil Lullaby * Cloudjumper ='GOBBER'S Pack'= * GOBBER'S Pack rewarded for completing 3 assigned Gobber's Duties. * Gobber's Duties are available every 12 hours. * Each completed duty will give a reward in Runes or Raw Amber. 'Possible Gobber's Pack Rewards:' * * * ='FLOCK Pack'= * FLOCK Pack rewarded for collecting all required Dragons in a Flock. * Flocks can be found in the Book of Dragons. * Each completed Flock will reward a predetermined amount of Flock Packs that are delivered to the player's in-game mail. The amount that will be rewarded for each completed Flock can be found in the Book of Dragons. 'Possible Flock Pack Rewards:' * * =Special Packs= Available for purchase only. (Click the link above for details) Category:Game Mechanics